


Warmth and Shadows

by Azzure



Series: The Predecessor Project [2]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Gen, More tags to be added for future chapters, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzure/pseuds/Azzure
Summary: The Village of Seiryuu village has always been superstitious, and an unexplained event with the Blue Dragons puts them even more on edge. An event that has set their small village on an entirely new course, because from here on out things won't be quite the same.The Seiryuu portion of The Predecessor Project.





	

“Ao.” Bells jingled as Seiryuu took a cautious step towards the still body. “Ao?”

Another chime with another step forward, but he still wasn’t moving. Seiryuu could feel himself shaking. _No._ “Please, Ao.”

Words choked in his throat and the bells cried loudly as he ran forward, throwing himself onto the man. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he wormed himself under Ao’s arm, curling up close to the man’s chest. He could feel the warmth. And for a moment, he almost thought he felt a phantom heartbeat.

 _Ao. Come back Ao._ His shoulders shook as he sobbed, pressing his face into Ao’s chest. _Ao please. I’ll listen harder this time. I’ll do better. Just please, come back. Say something Ao!_

The weight of the day’s events crashed down all at once and Seiryuu felt exhaustion overwhelm him. As his eyes started to close, the tears finally stopped, and he drifted off to sleep listening to the comforting sound of that phantom heartbeat. _Ao_.

* * *

“Lord Seiryuu?” A voice broke through the darkness, jarring him awake. “Lord Seiryuu where are you?”

“Elder they’re over there.”

Opening his eyes Seiryuu could see them clearly through his mask, approaching in the distance. The villagers were coming.

Crawling out from under Ao’s arm he was on his feet as the group reached them. He watched silently as the Elder leaned over, poking Ao with his cane as the men behind him fidgeted nervously. “The Predecessor, is he…?”

“It would seem so.”

In that moment Seiryuu felt all their eyes turn on him and he turned away, choosing instead to watch the ground.

“That means the curse has-”

“Do not!” The Elder’s voice was sharp and Seiryuu had the sudden urge to run to Ao for protection. _But Ao couldn’t protect him anymore. Ao was gone._ So instead he stood where he was, hands clasped together to hide the trembling. But the men didn’t seem to be watching him anymore, their attention focused back on Ao.

“What should we do with the body Elder?”

The Elder bent over, rolling Ao from his side to his back, his frown deepening. “That’s odd.”

“Elder?”

“The body’s still warm.” Seiryuu twitched and looked over, watching as the Elder placed his fingers against Ao’s neck, the atmosphere suddenly deathly quiet. Finally the man pulled away. “He’s still alive.”

“What?”

_Ao?_

“Elder y…you can’t be serious.”

_Ao was…alive?_

“I’m very serious. Check yourself if you don’t believe me.”

_Ao was alive._

The villagers moved a short distance away, the rest of their conversation lost to the sound of hushed whispers, but Seiryuu didn’t care. His bells jingled as he moved to Ao’s side, watching in fascination as the man’s chest rose and fell with each breath. The movement was weak, but it was still movement. _Ao!_ Tears ran down his face again as he lay his head on Ao’s chest, listening to the gentle beating of his heart. _You came back Ao_. A small smile formed on his lips. _You came back._

The smile faded quickly though, as he sat up looking behind him at the sound of shouting.

“You can’t be serious!”

“I’m very serious.” The Elder was inches from the face of another villager. And despite being shorter the man was still an intimidating presence. With his eyes Seiryuu could see the sweat running down the villager’s face even from several feet away.

“But our customs state-”

“Nothing, about this is listed in our customs.” The interjection had Seiryuu curling closer to Ao. Maybe the man couldn’t protect him in his current state, but his presence was still comforting. The Elder released a frustrated sigh and looked back over. Seiryuu trembled, but didn’t look away. He would protect Ao, no matter what happened. He wouldn’t let them take Ao away again.

“Something like this has no precedent in our customs. Maybe the right thing to do is to end him-” Seiryuu’s hands tightened into small fists, “-but I feel like such actions would be too destructive.” The Elder’s gaze was fixed in his direction and Seiryuu didn’t look away. If it wasn’t for the mask they would have been staring each other in the eye. “I can’t speak for any of you, but I have no wish to sign my death warrant on this day.” The other villagers finally looked over and Seiryuu could see the fear in their eyes, but his gaze never left the Elder, and the Elder’s gaze never faltered.

“W…what do we do then?”

“We do nothing. The Predecessor will continue to live with Lord Seiryuu in that hut. Nothing needs to change.”

Seiryuu relaxed slightly, his fisted hands slowly uncurling as he looked away. Returning his attention to Ao as the bells gave a gentle ring.

He could hear the Elder still talking behind him. “Take the Predecessor back to the hut, then assemble the village. There are things we need to discuss.” His words were met with hesitant agreement, and Seiryuu took a step back as two villagers picked up Ao, draping him between their shoulders.

“Lord Seiryuu.” He turned to see the Elder standing behind him, “Please go back to the hut. Someone will be by with dinner later.” Wordlessly Seiryuu nodded, before picking up Ao’s discarded mask and jogging after the villagers. Bells ringing joyfully with each step.

* * *

_He wasn’t waking up._ Seiryuu sat against the wall, his legs pulled up close to his chest. It had been almost a day since they’d brought Ao back, and he still hadn’t woken up.

 _Ao._ He started at the man lying on the mat in the center of the room. _I’m right here Ao._

A sudden gust of wind caught the curtain, sending it fluttering upwards and filling the room with early morning light. Scrambling to his feet he stood on his toes, struggling to grab the it. He had to keep it dark. _Ao couldn’t sleep if it wasn’t dark. And Ao had to sleep if he was going to get better._

Leaping off the ground he finally managed to catch the corner and drag it down, securing it in place under the window. Nodding with satisfaction he started to turn away when something caught his gaze. _Soldiers._

He poked his head out the window. He could see them clearly now. _So many of them. And they were coming here._ Nervously he looked back over his shoulder. _Ao was still hurt. He wouldn’t be able to protect them._ He glanced back outside, the soldiers were still approaching. _If they come here they’ll find the village. They’ll find me. What will happen to the village? What will happen to Ao?_ The village was quiet, not a soul stirred outside. No one else knew. _But someone has to do something._

 _I’ll do it._ Letting the curtain fall back into place he raced across the room and picked up his sword, before placing it back down and reaching for Ao’s. _I’ll defend the village like Ao does. I’ll protect them too._ Ao’s sword was heavy, but still he dragged it across the ground and pushed open the door.

After stepping outside he glanced back over his shoulder, eyes fixed on where Ao lay still in the darkness. His grip tightened on the sword handle. _Wait for me Ao. I’ll be back_.

* * *

_Ao. You said not to use this power. And I promised I’d listen better._

_But-_

_I can’t do it. I can’t do it Ao._

_Don’t leave me again._

_I have to-_

_I-_

_I’m sorry Ao. I’m sorry._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in shock after seeing how much attention Flight and Freedom got after just three days. Thanks so much to all of you who've read it and I hope you enjoyed this one just as much. And if you haven't read it yet, I'd love it if you'd check it out. Anyways, last up is Hakuryuu and then we can really get these plots moving. Feedback and critique are always appreciated and I hope you'll stick around.


End file.
